Trusting Each Other
by JnnttluzHP
Summary: Story of How Hermione and Snape begin to trust each other and maybe do more.Starts in her first year but most of the action happens in her seventh year. Disregards DH and some of HBP.
1. Trusting

She trusted him completely

She trusted him completely. Whole heartedly some would say even blindly for she never really knew him. She had never met him prior to this day. She'd never even knew he existed, or any of this for that matter. Yes Hermione Jane Granger was oblivious to the fact that she was indeed a witch. Unbeknownst to her that at the tender age of eleven her world would be turned upside down. Little did she know that her comfortable life would never be that same. For better or worse she now had to accept what she was and not only that but be thrust into a new world. A world among wizards and witches, evil sorcerers', moving photographs, ghosts, secrets, and none other than our beloved Severus Snape.

When an owl came to her home she thought it kind of strange, her mother and father were very understanding about the whole situation, even owning to the fact that they always knew Hermione was special. She herself was astounded and a bit hesitant to fully believe what Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was saying. I mean who would ever believe that there are magical beings walking among us, but still she was relieved to know that she was not alone. Sometimes when unexplainable things happened to her or around her she would pretend that she didn't notice it. She would silently hope that whatever was happening to her would somehow, eventually go away.

That was indeed not the case and now she knew why. Even though she didn't want to get excited she couldn't help it. A new school, a new home, new "friends" , new school subjects and so much more. She had already devoured the book Professor McGonagall had brought for her: Hogwarts: A history. She found it absolutely fascinating she couldn't put it down and that made her all the more anxious.

And here she was standing in the great hall to what would be her new home. Waiting for Professor McGonagall among her peers, she knew she just had to be in Gryffindor. From what she had read in Hogwarts: A History, that was the best house to be in well that or Ravenclaw. When the hat announced that she would be in Gryffindor she was relieved atleast she wasn't in Slytherin. And so she made her way to the Gryffindor table where she was seated next to Ron a "pureblood" and none other that Harry Potter. Oh she had heard of the boy-who-lived- along with he-who-shall-not-be-named, it was all very interesting to her.

The following days she went to all of her school subjects among them: charms, transfiguration, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. The latter one had her a bit confused, as she was an eager student that aimed to please. It seemed that there was simply no way of pleasing the Potions Master of Hogwarts. And that bothered her, how dare he not praise her for her brightness, her cleverness, no he did not see her for who she was. He was far too busy making Gryffindors shake in their seats and the Slytherins smirk with pleased expressions.


	2. Not what It Seems

And so it went on day after day, month after month

And so it went on day after day, month after month. She would try and be an efficient potion student and he would not give her, her glory. By the end of her first year there she had gathered that she did not like him one bit. Trust him she did, but when it came to liking him, she reciprocated the feelings he had of her. Which were of unexplained, unspoken dislike. Yet there was still the feeling of admiration, well from her part at least. As unlikable as he was, he was undeniably gifted with his art: potion making. She would hang on his every word, pay attention to his hand movements, take careful notes and study the potion while it was being prepared. He of course would notice the way she stared at him, his hands, his mouth as he spoke. It made him feel pressured, like a bug under a microscope, he didn't like the feeling at all.

Years passed and their awkward feelings only grew more pronounced as trouble would begin to brew. His motives and alliances were questioned numerous times. Even Hermione had trouble figuring out what side he was on. Still she always hung onto the smallest shred of hope of him being on the right side, the side of good.

She hated herself. How could she have been so dumb, so stupid, so naïve to believe him to be good. When all the evidence pointed else where. How could she have been so gullible, so incredibly oblivious. It was all his fault. He killed Dumbledore. He killed their greatest hope, there strongest wizard. It was all over and he was the only one to blame. How could she not have seen this happen, she could have helped in some way. She just knew it. And now there was nothing to do just sit in her dorm close the curtains to her four poster and cry. Cry for the unknown, cry for what happened but most of all cry for what would surely happen it the future.


	3. Back at Home

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at Home

It was the holidays. Never was Hermione more relived than to get off the Hogwarts Express and see her parents. For one split second forget her worries, forget that the man she trusted betrayed them all especially her. She welcomed her parents hugs and had to bite her lip in order to keep a sob from escaping her mouth. She only half listened to the idle chit chatter her mum and dad were on about. She kept her forehead against the window of the car gazing at scenery as it passed by. None of it mattered they were ultimately screwed. There was no pretty way to put it. She thought of the weeks prior to the "incident". How mysterious Dumbledore was behaving.

She knew he was a secretive man there was no doubt about that but even for him he was acting strange. As if he was at his wills end, as if he was simply just tired, as if he knew his time was almost up. Not only, that but for the first time she could remember he looked worried and uncertain. Almost as if he wasn't sure if his planning would lead to the outcome he wished for. She didn't blame him, she knew Harry better than anyone. She knew how stubborn, and prideful he was. She never doubted him though she knew that his heart was in the right place and that one way or another he would prevail. Hopefully Harry took to heart what Dumbledore taught him and apply it when he needed to.

She unpacked, showered and had something to eat at the insistence of her parents. She went up to her room and laid down, soon sleep over took her. She was walking barefoot dressed in a light green strapless summer dress in a lush garden. Her normally chaotic hair was draped elegantly over her shoulders in amber waves of curls. As she continued walking her backdrop changed instead of soft garden pedals at her feet she felt sharp, jagged rocks with only spots of smooth rock to sustain her as she made her way forward. Then she felt something crawl up her leg, around her waist toward her chest, and around her neck. It was a thick black snake , she wanted to scream and run but she couldn't she was frozen to the spot. The snake draped itself over her shoulders and started to bleed. Once the blood touched her skin, it intertwined with the fabric of her clothes making it change before her very eyes. Now instead of it being strapless it had long emerald sleeves and the emerald color was flowing downwards as was the snake, making it's way off of her.

When the snake was done it stood up on it's tail, standing tall and intimidating her. She stood before it in an Emerald evening gown with her hair in an elegant bun, and to finish it off a modest tiara with en elaborate snake design. The snake nodded it's head in approval and then started to changed slowly into a man. A tall, slim, handsome Severus Snape stood before her. Suddenly the sharp, jagged rocks began to once again change into a lush garden as before Snape offered Hermione his hand and she took it. He pulled her into his embrace, one hand found it's way to the small of her back while the other found it's way to her the side of her neck. He inched his face toward hers ever so slowly and then she could feel the side of his face against her own, his breath on her ear and then he spoke in his most velvety voice, " I am here, I will always be here…" he kissed her earlobe and then captured her lips with his.

She gasped at how soft and gentle his lips felt against hers, at the warm sensation that they were creating. Her hands made their way up and around his neck to pull him even closer to her body and their kiss. She moaned slightly when she felt his tongue sensually flicking her lips pleading entrance into her mouth. She let him in and then heard a loud knock, more like a banging. She opened her eyes only to find herself knickers wet in her bedroom back at her parents house. Her mum banging on the door her timing was always great.


	4. What does it Mean?

What does It Mean

What does It Mean?

She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. What had it meant? It was so strange, and shocking. But of course it didn't mean anything; it was just a dream after all. It was all due to the fact that despite herself she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't fathom his reasoning, why had he done it, what were his motives. It was becoming some sort of obsession to her to try and make sense of his course of action. She just knew that he was not as cruel as everyone had made him out to be. She knew that even though what he did was monstrous, there was a reasonable explanation for it. That's why she had that awkward dream about him the night before, yes that was it, she was trying to understand him. Only there was no understanding a man that you didn't know and she knew next to nothing about Professor Snape. Her dream was just her subconscious on over drive , that had to be it, nothing less nothing more.

It was a couple of weeks later that another event startled her and once again questioned her reasoning. She grew tired of being at home just reading. So she decided a change of scenery would be more helpful to distract her form her musings. She grabbed her potions book stuffed it her bag and stored her wand in her sleeve. She was making her way to a nearby park that for the most part was quiet and undisturbed until she noticed a couple a of shady looking fellows. She decided to go elsewhere but did not want to be seen by those blokes so instead she went trough an unfamiliar alley way. It was broad daylight and she didn't think she was in any danger, besides she was a witch after all, if push came to shove she would have to use magic. The farther she went the more narrow the alley way became but still she could see the through it and to the other side. She kept walking and suddenly fell to the floor, she tripped on an uneven piece of the sidewalk.

When she got herself up she was face to face with the one man that has been haunting her dreams the one man that won't leave her mind alone. He was dressed in a black cloak with a hood over his head and he appeared out of nowhere, he must have just apparated. She was once again frozen to the spot, despite herself she was a little relived to see him again. He didn't look well, although he tried to keep his impassive façade she could tell something was troubling him. Before she could react he cast a concealment charm on both of them and cast _muffliato_ He stepped forward and asked her if there was a safe place they could apparate to. They went to the one place she knew she could always find solace, the muggle library. While they were apparating she couldn't help but ask herself why she was doing everything he asked of her. Why was she allowing him to boss her around, but she already knew why because despite it all she trusted him.

They apparated to a secluded corner of the library, although they were safely concealed he didn't want to take any chances especially with her around. Truth be told he could not stand her, she was after all a true Gryffindor. She was intelligent enough, even he could not deny that, but why did she try so hard to impress everyone, to impress him. If she was in Slytherin he could appreciate her cunningness and cleverness for what is was. But being in Gryffindor he saw it as arrogance and a plain disregard of the rules, more so because she was part of the Golden Trio. Ahh the infamous Golden Trio, it went hand in hand with the equally infamous Harry Potter, oh how he loathed that boy. In spite of everyone's opinion, he tried to overcome his prejudice of the boy but it was hard when the boy wonder would prove him right. He had told Dumbledore that Potter was thick, that he was stubborn and prideful and that those qualities would ultimately lead to their downfall. Still the old man refused to believe it he kept on about how Potter was pure and knew of power that the Dark Lord himself never knew. Now he was in this predicament, he was forced to ask for help and that was not the worst of it, she was the only person that could help him. She was the only person willing to listen to him, of course he had tried to communicate with Potter but as always, Harry would not heed to Snape. So he reached out to the one person he knew would at least give him a chance to explain.

And so here they were at a loss for words. What could she do, she had already obliged to his requests, and there was no way of pouncing on him now. No it would be pointless not to mention dumb, the time for that had passed; now she would just have to wait and see what all this was about. He sat in front of her not really knowing where to start; he detested stating the obvious and making small talk. So he resumed his daunting façade hoping that it would intimidate her and that she would be less inclined to speak and just agree with the arrangement. He knew that it was too much to ask for but still he pleaded to Merlin that it would go smooth.

"Ms. Granger I have come to ask for your assistance in this matter for it seems I am indisposed at the moment." Snape didn't like to beat around the bush, no he was far too busy to delay this any longer than it had to be, and he was also short on time. He needed to get down to business, if only that darn witch would say something instead of just looking at him. "Why should I help you, you murderer!" was her response. Dear Merlin. "Honestly Granger if you thought I was a murderer why did you come along?" he asked. "Nobody knows where you are and if I really wanted to harm you believe me I would have already done so", he added. He had a point so then what was he playing at? "Why?" she asked him. He looked annoyed "Why what?" he spat. "Dumbledore" she answered. "It had to be done", he said simply. He had no time to waste he needed to know whether or not she was going to help him. "Are you going to help me or not?" he demanded. "Yes sir" was her reply.


	5. The Plan

The plan

The plan

AN. This is a two part chapter; the next part will be coming shortly. And thank you for reading and reviewing.

"Very well, I will be in contact with you shortly." Was all he said. "Yes sir", she responded once again. He got up to leave and then spun on his heel, cloak billowing menacingly behind him, "I believe it goes without saying that this is strictly between the two of us. Again all she could say was" Yes sir". And with that he left the facility. What in Merlin's name just happened? Did it even happen? Did he really show up in an empty alleyway and ask her for help. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Two times, two times he managed to rattle her. What was he playing at, she still had no real inclination to what side he was on. But then she agreed to aid him so she must trust him to some degree, right? Darn! She was so confused. At least one good thing came out of this; she was able to see her professor again.

No, no , no she wasn't supposed to think that at all. Why should she be happy to see him again? What was going on? Was the world as she knew it coming to an end. When did it become good news to see him, the man that hated her, the man that betrayed her, and the man that murdered Dumbledore? No surely these were misplaced feelings. Of course she was confused. That dream of hers wouldn't leave her alone, what did it mean and what did it have to do with her. I mean what could snogging Snape mean. And so it became some short of routine wake up, shower, eat and muse over the previous events. Her mind was reeling with questionable facts, little information and anxiousness. On one such day he contacted her seven days after their first encounter, again she was in motion this time on her way to a muggle drugstore. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she was going in the wrong direction. Again she was lead towards an unfamiliar alleyway. This time instead of tripping she was accosted by an invisible force. He had already cast the concealment charm and _muffliato_, which was why she nearly screamed only to find herself tugged from behind with his hand over her mouth. "Somewhere we can be safe, not the library, now" he demanded.

What could be safer than a church. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" he spat as soon as they stopped spinning. "I'm sorry you startled me and well I can't think under pressure…sir", was her reply. "What a shocking discovery" he sneered in his most sarcastic tone. "Well now that were here would you mind just telling me what you fancy?" she said in an irritated voice. Honestly what was his problem, they're not in school and he has no right to speak to her that way, after all she was only trying to help. He needs to readjust his attitude and be kinder if that was even possible. As if on cue his eyebrows shot up and he gave her his most menacing glare yet. "Sir", she added hastily in nothing more than a whisper. "You need to return to Hogwarts next term." He said. "But we, I mean I wasn't going to go back, you see sir, that would be rather… suicidal." she responded.

He indeed knew of her and "the golden trio's" idea of forgoing Hogwarts and going on a horcrux expedition. It seemed rather petty; to think that three teenagers could handle that type of responsibility it was preposterous, something that only an insane person could think well… sane, ergo Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Even in death that man never left Snape alone. To be honest this was his entire doing, his ridiculous proposition. Only he could consider something so bizarre to be typical. That insufferable man. He had to admit though Dumbledore was very cunning and manipulating but in a subtle way. He had made Snape promise him only two things, one of which was to help Harry, the latter was a little more complex. Snape had questioned his reasoning for such a futile suggestion, who cared about his future, in Snape's opinion there was no future to speak of. But once again Dumbledore came up with the same old rubbish about him being a good man and him deserving joy in his life and that included love.


	6. More of the Plan

More of the Plan

More of the Plan

She was walking in a secluded, dark not to mention dingy looking alleyway. She knew she was not alone, she heard him before she saw him. She heard the low hissing sounds he made as he slithered closer. She suddenly felt his thick, slimy body wrapping itself around her legs, moving towards her thighs up around her waist, and her spine. His head coming to rest in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She felt a slight quiver as he was making his way around her body it was all she could do not to moan. She felt him pressed against her, his alien and fearsome visage extremely close neck and then he opened his mouth bared its fangs, as if to strike her. That's when it happened; he once again turned into handsome Snape. He still had his mouth open and his face was still pressed against her neck, he bit her. When he saw that she did not protest he bit her again, and then tasted her, he licked her and then kissed the same spot. This time her will was not as strong, a moan escaped her lips. This only encouraged him. He ceased attacking her neck and moved to her earlobe where he licked the shell, and whispered ever so seductively "…to help you… to guide you… to protect you." With that his arms that were protectively holding her around her waist acted of their own accord. His left hand traveled north toward her bosom, while his right hand set off southbound. His hand traveled the length of her hip and thigh while his other hand worked its way over her flat stomach and in between her breasts. Once again she gasped; he slid his hand towards the side of her neck and grabbed her, and roughly spun her around. She stopped herself by putting her petite hands on his broad chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked him innocently. He ignored her and began to kiss her face, he started with kisses for her temple, then cheek, jaw, chin and finally lips. Her arms once again snaked their way around his neck. Both his arms placed firmly around her waist. Their kiss intensified, he bit her a couple of times and in turn she sucked the bottom of his lip. Battling tongues turned her brain to mush she was no longer dwelling on what he had said, she was no longer thinking of how bizarre this was. Before she knew it his hands had made there way around her bum and she had curiously wrapped her legs around his torso. He pressed her roughly onto one of the side walls and then brought one of his hands to her hair and yanked it. This did not hurt in the least bit, if anything it only drove her wilder. The other hand was at her waist seeking entrance into her shirt, which obliged. She felt the calloused hand make its way over her stomach and then stroking one of her mounds over her bra. She moaned into his mouth and he stopped kissing her. Instead he focused on her neck again, this time really marking his territory. "Hermione" was all she heard, he was moaning her name. Only then it began to sound strangely close and in a woman's voice. Mum! She always did have great timing.

She woke up in her bedroom, once again knickers wet. What in the name of Merlin just happened? Twice already this occurred she would see him and have a wet dream. What did it mean? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why were her lips so sore? And was that, no it couldn't possibly be, is that a ..a love bite? Oh no that was only a dream? Right? No, no, no how could that be she didn't even do anything not with him or any other bloke. Curse him. Curse him and his stupid plan.

It was a week ago exactly that he had accosted her in the alleyway and then reprimanded her for her poor choice of location. She really was not good under pressure; it was one of her less glamorous qualities. So she had selected a church. Big deal she was not a religious person but she remembered having to attend with her parents in her childhood. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she thought about it, it was rather risky. Snape had said some rubbish about him not being able to step into a church building. Bullocks, he seemed perfectly fine and they were only there for a couple of minutes. After he was done chastising her, he proceeded with his notorious plan.

It was simple enough, and that is what ultimately frightened her. Was it too easy? Of course someone as cunning, as clever, as sneaky, and as evil as the Dark Lord would figure it out. There really was no fooling him. He was a Legilimens for Merlin's sake. He prided himself in being all knowing and all powerful. This "plan" of Snape would definitively not succeed. Still Snape had fought the good fight. "Ms. Granger as I informed you prior to this, the plan is that you return to Hogwarts." "Yes I do remember you mentioning that …sir" she ended with an air of irritation." I understand your hesitation Ms. Granger, but keep in mind contrary to popular belief, that I am no cold blooded murderer," he said. "I am not sending you to your death." Did he not realize what he just said; he obviously was a cold blooded murderer. As if h could read her mind and he may just have, he sneered" Don't even think about it" "How does my returning to Hogwarts help you?" she asked. "You will be my apprentice" he said. At her puzzled expression he added, "A manner of apprentice, no one will know of your presence in the castle," he said. "You will be staying in my quarters, in a private and separate location but within my living quarters", he continued. "I still don't see how this benefits you sir," she interrupted. "You infuriating girl must you know everything?" he disputed. "I will not run the risk of you and your hotheaded minions scampering all over the place reeking havoc and ruining everything," he finally said.

"Oh" was all she could say. She looked down at her feet, unwilling to make eye contact. "I made a promise and I unlike others I value loyalty and keep my word," he responded. "So what you are trying to say is that you will somehow sneak me into the castle, where there are known and notorious death eaters." "Death eaters that take pleasure in torturing mud bloods, mud bloods like me, and you will keep me safe, you will keep me undetected." "You are willing to put not only my life, but I imagine your life as well, in danger and all for what… a promise, " she said. "What will happen when HE finds out?" she asked. "Ms. Granger do you trust me?" he asked plainly. A moment of silence, of unnerving, doubtful silence and then it became clear, "Yes sir" was her reply. "Then be ready to depart on the concluding day of August, "he said. He was gone within seconds leaving behind a feeling of foreboding. Why did she always put herself in these situations? Ever since there encounter she found herself unable to drive away his persona. Why was he so tantalizing, she felt like a love sick puppy, only she wasn't in love she was just obsessed. Poor Hermione what was wrong with her and more importantly when would this feeling go away. Would it ever go away?


End file.
